Super Saiyan
by Baronvonblack
Summary: Gohan returns from somewhere to easily defeat Cell without even transforming! How did he gain this power and what secrets of SSJ does he hold?
1. Cell's humiliating defeat

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

"FINAL FLASH!"

The two beams connected with full force, create violent shockwaves. Goku and Perfect Cell charged at each other, trading flurries of punches and kicks at a dizzying speed. "I won't let you win, Cell!" The Super Saiyan yelled.

"Don't be foolish, Goku – I am Perfect! There is no one on earth that can beat me!" Cell snapped back, burying his fist into Goku's stomach.

Goku threw a kick at the android, flying back down onto the ground. _Oh man…there's not much I can do! _He glanced back the rest of the Z-Warriors on the cliff. _If I don't win, we're done for! Vegeta or Trunks can't take my place if I lose! I wish Gohan was here…I knew he had the power to beat him, but before we entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber he just vanished! _The older Saiyan was interrupted from his thoughts as a volley of beams came his way. He flew into the air, nimbly evading them. Fazing out of sight, he landed a quick blow down on the unsuspecting monster.

Cell slammed into the ground, making a small crater. "Very well done Goku, you caught me unexpectedly!" The cocky android said with an evil grin.

Goku didn't reply, instead flying upwards and cupping his hands together. "Dodge this! KA…ME..."

Cell's eyes widened, sensing the power the beam would have. "You wouldn't! If you missed, you would destroy the earth!"

_I won't miss! _"HA…ME…" Suddenly he teleported behind Cell, finishing off the chant. "HAAAA!" The huge beam hit the monster directly, creating a massive explosion filled with dust and pieces of Cell's armour.

The Super Saiyan stood there, panting. _I haven't got enough energy left to beat him if he's still standing…_ He didn't have long to wait as the dust cleared, revealing the shattered body of Cell lying on the ground.

"He'll be back," Goku said to himself. As if on cue Cell immediately jumped up and the shattered parts of his body regenerated.

"That was quite a surprising attack," Cell said with a smile, "But nonetheless futile."

_Man…I've only got one more trick up my sleeve, but it could tear my body apart! Oh well…_His golden aura came to life, now with red flickering through it. "Super kaio-ken!" Goku charged at Cell, the power coursing through his body and at the same time feeling the immense pain and struggle from using it.

Regardless, he threw a series of punches that caught Cell off-guard and struck him hard. Executing a final strong blow, he powered up a quick Kamehameha and fired it at point-blank range.

Although that beam cracked parts of Cell's torso, the power-up at that level wasn't enough. "Super kaio-ken times two!" At the first, if the pain was immense, then now it was excruciating. Goku felt like he was being pummeled from all sides, but he needed that power! His attacks became more intense and speedier as he fought Cell even harder.

The monster somehow managed to grab his wrist, throwing him into the ground. Goku looked up as his red aura disappeared. _Well there's only one thing to do…_ "Triple Super kaio-ken!" His aura became even wilder and bigger, but quickly left him as he kneeled down in pain.

Cell hovered above him. "Well that was a risky trick that didn't work, but I think it's time to finish you!" He put his palm out, charging a beam that would kill him.

As it launched, it was stopped short by another person's hand. This person was beside his father, wearing a smaller version of his fighting gi.

"What?" Cell cried. "How could a mere child have stopped that blast!"

Gohan didn't reply, instead teleporting beside the rest of the Z-Warriors and putting his father down. "Don't worry, dad – I'll take things from here," He said.

Goku opened his mouth to protest, but stopped when he felt a bit of the depth of his son's power. He then grinned. "Alright, son – and don't hold back."

"If I don't he'll die instantly – I want to show him just how outclassed he is first." Gohan then teleported back in front of Cell.

Both of them looked at each other, seemingly trying to size each other up. It was Cell who spoke first. "You are but a mere child – how can you even defeat me?"

Gohan only smiled. "I don't even need to transform to beat you," He taunted. "In fact, I'll even let you have the first move since if I attacked you you'd be too weak to deflect it!"

Cell's eyes flashed briefly with anger. "You're going to pay for that comment, boy!" The monster threw a punch at Gohan, but the young Saiyan didn't even block or dodge it. He let it come, and connect.

Cell's fist hit Gohan, but it hardly did any effect. He simply stood there and took it. Cell's eyes widened in shock as he saw this.

Gohan smiled. "My turn!" Gohan's body seemed to flicker briefly as Cell went flying into a cliff face. The young demi-Saiyan casually walked towards the now-afraid enemy. "What just happened?" The android asked in shock to himself.

"I punched you several times," Gohan said simply. "Too fast? Fine then, I'll slow it down for you!" His arm was a blur as it went through Cell's torso and came out. The monster stepped back in fear as he quickly regenerated. "Just what are you?"

Gohan kept walking towards him. "Your end!" He slammed his knee into Cell, causing him to cough up #18. The monster cursed as he reverted to his Semi-Perfect form.

"Well you have anything to say now?" Gohan sneered.

"I have one thing left to destroy you!" He roared. Suddenly he began bulging up as the Self-Destruct became active.

-------

"No! Gohan!" Goku was just about to go in to save his son when he heard his voice telepathically. _"Don't worry dad, I have everything under control."_

-------

Gohan put his hands in front of him. "Gate beam!" He shot out a beam of energy that quickly became a massive door of light. Cell looked down at himself as bits of him started to become light. "How did this…NOOO!" Cell immediately flew into the gate as bits of light and it closed.

Gohan grinned as he turned around, taking the unconscious #18 and flying back to the Z-Warriors.

As Goku ran to him, Vegeta beat the older Saiyan to it. "Spit it out, brat! How did you get so strong!"

"I'll tell you later Vegeta – but right now, I can still feel Cell's ki – it's not much, but he's regenerating."

"No way brat! It's impossible for you to feel that far, and besides Cell is…" He was silenced as a death beam went flying towards Trunks, which Gohan appeared in front of and deflected easily. "I thought you'd be back," Gohan said casually.

"As long as the nucleus in my brain is intact, I can regenerate fully!" Cell boasted. "And thanks to the Saiyan cells, I am stronger than ever!"

"You think you're so tough?" Gohan mocked. _"Everyone, step back!" _"Then show us your full power!"

"HAHAHA! If you insist…" A green aura appeared around him as he powered up to his max. "See how outclassed you are!"

"Not really," Gohan said, yawning. It was now that he transformed into a Super Saiyan, dwarfing Cell's power many times over.

Cell cried out in surprise, stepping back in fear. He then regained himself, cupping his hands.

"You think this is just the limit? There is more than just an Ascended Super Saiyan. In fact, I don't even need to go level 2 to beat you, because this isn't really Super Saiyan level 1!" He gave a yell as his body was engulfed in power. His golden hair became more toned and slightly longer, his muscles grew slightly and he was engulfed in a white and golden light. "This is what I call 'True' Super Saiyan!" He then cupped his hands at his side.

Both of them started chanting.

"Ka…"

"Ka…"

"Me…"

"Me…"

"Ha…"

"Ha…"

"Me…"

"Me…"

"HAAAAAAAAA!" The both of them screamed, launching the beams at each other. Gohan's beam easily overpowered his opponent's, completely shattering Cell and not leaving anything for regeneration.

A/N: Don't worry, this will all be explained in further time but I'll explain a bit now! My theory is that the Super Saiyan level we all know and love isn't a 'true' Super Saiyan level – it's only a small sample of the power. And that's it, really…Gohan's unusually high power is thanks to some Mystic manipulation, but this will be explained in due time. See ya!


	2. True Super Saiyan

"Brat, tell me how you got so strong in such a short amount of time!" Vegeta snapped.

"Don't worry Vegeta, I'll tell you everything soon," Gohan replied. "But we should go to the Lookout first…" He pointed to the cameraman and reporter, along with Hercule. "Because I think we've attracted some attention." And with that the Z-Fighters flew into the air and left.

-------

"Hey! Wait up!" Mr. Firecracker yelled as the Z-fighters left. "Damn it! They left!"

Hercule puffed up his chest. "They were all a bunch of tricksters," He said, trying to win back his fame and more. "I could easily beat them any day!"

But the reporter and the cameraman weren't paying attention. "Are you ready to broadcast again?"

"Yep, I'm back online."

"Good. Hello there, this Jay Firecracker reporting on the end of the Cell Games. The monster has been defeated by a boy who could change his hair colour so I'll be referring to him simply as the Gold Fighter…"

-------

"Arise, Shenron, and grant our wishes!" Dende yelled.

The sky turned black and the dragon erupted from the balls in a burst of light. "Because you have summoned me, I will grant you two wishes," Shenron said in his mighty voice.

"We wish for everyone killed by the monster Cell to be brought to life!" The Guardian said.

Shenron's eyes glowed red. "It is done. What is your second wish?"

"Guys, what should we have as a second wish?" Goku asked.

Yamcha quickly came up with an idea. "I know! Let's all wish to be filthy rich!"

"…."

"Uh, guys?" Yamcha asked.

"I have one!" Krillin looked up at the dragon. "I wish for Androids #16, #17 and #18 to become normal humans without losing their power!"

"That is not within my power," The dragon boomed.

"Then can you at least remove the bombs in them?"

"Very well." Shenron's eyes flashed as the wish was made. "Until the next summoning, farewell." The dragon burst into a flash of light, separating into the seven directions.

"Uh Krillin, why did you make that wish?" Goku asked confused.

"Well that's easy to read, because Krillin's in love with…" Yamcha stopped as Krillin bonked him on the head.

Eighteen came out from her hiding spot. "Don't think I'm going to fall in love with you because of that wish…" She kissed him on the cheek. "Although it was a nice idea."

The former monk blushed as everybody laughed at him.

-------

"Brat of Kakarot, explain to me how this will show me your power!" Vegeta yelled.

They were at Capsule Corp and Vegeta was in a small room. Behind the viewing glass were Piccolo, Goku and Gohan with Bulma in control of the cameras and energy reading instruments.

"My dad has better control of Super Saiyan than you, so you'd make a better example," Gohan explained. "Right, so turn Super Saiyan like you normally would."

Vegeta grunted before giving a yell. His hair turned gold, his eyes became turquoise and he was surrounded by a yellow aura. "So what do you want me to do now?" He asked, still in a foul mood.

"Just come in here," Gohan replied. To Bulma, he said, "Play the video."

When Vegeta came in, they all watched the video of him transforming.

"There's nothing wrong with it," Goku said confused.

"That's what you think…" Gohan took a few parts out of his pocket. "Where I received my training from, the energy instruments are far more advanced. You'll see! Bulma can you put these parts here, and here, and here…"

A short while later, they watched the video with the advanced parts in slow-motion. As he transformed again, they all noticed several things. "Gohan, what are all these dark lines?" Piccolo asked. It was true. As Vegeta was transforming, dark lines were leaving his body and dissipating into the air.

"That, Piccolo, is his Super Saiyan energy," Gohan explained. "See, what's happening is that although he's transforming, he's losing most of the energy that's required to reach the full level – it's just disappearing into thin air. Because of this, you don't have access to the full level of Super Saiyan – instead, you're just caught in a small sample of its power. I'll show you! Record me!" Gohan went into the chamber, powering up to Super Saiyan, then going full or 'True' Super Saiyan before leaving.

"Now play that back," The demi-Saiyan said. As they played it back, they noticed a few different things.

First, when he transformed into a Super Saiyan or 'half' Super Saiyan, the black lines were less. And when he transformed into a True Super Saiyan, the black lines disappeared completely.

"So it seems I will have to step up my training to surpass you," Vegeta said slightly angry.

"Simply training isn't enough to reach full-power," Gohan replied. "You need to be able to have a tight leash on the Super Saiyan energy to reach it. Even a small spark sent out will lose it. Meditation helps towards this – I meditated a lot with my Sensei when training. Another thing you need is a tail," Gohan added as an afterthought as everyone noticed his tail wrapped around his waist for the first time.

"Gohan, you mentioned 'Sensei' and 'training'," The ever-observant Piccolo said. "Can you tell us what happened and how you reached that power?" _After all, it still doesn't explain how he could beat Cell without transforming._

"Don't worry Piccolo, it was just lots of training and ki manipulation that allowed me that," Gohan said. He grinned as he noticed Piccolo's now surprised expression. "Yes, I know how to read minds now. But yeah, I'll tell you guys what happened." His stomach grumbled. "But can we eat first?"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"No brat, even I'm not hungry ye –" Vegeta didn't finish that sentence as his stomach started grumbling also. A moment later Goku was also feeling hungry.

"Fine then," Piccolo grunted. "You can tell us after you Saiyans have finished eating."

A/N: You like? Don't worry; I wouldn't make them this powerful if I didn't have them get a super-powerful new enemy. Majin Buu may also be present later on, as well as going to high school for Gohan, but for Buu I have yet to decide.


	3. Gohan's story and spar match

Piccolo watched patiently but in disgust as the Saiyans gobbled up their food.

Bulma was also watching, more apparent in her disgust than with Piccolo. "Ech! No wonder you Saiyans didn't last as a race!"

Vegeta quickly finished a turkey before giving a slightly angry reply. "Shut up, woman! For your information, Saiyans have been around longer than humans have!"

"Vegeta's right – Sensei gave me some history as well as training!" Gohan said through a mouth full of food. "They've been around for a long time, and as such are a lot stronger and have better instincts than humans and many other creatures in the universe!" He gave off a large belch as he finished the meal and was satisfied. Two more large belches a few moments later signaled the end for Goku and Vegeta.

"Right, now that you've finished, can you tell us what happened?" Piccolo asked.

Gohan became serious again, sitting back in his seat. Everybody, even Vegeta, was listening intently.

"So you want to hear about it, huh? Right then, so the story goes like this…"

-------

"Huh? Where am I?" A visibly younger Gohan, just when Cell had reached his Semi-Perfect form, was standing in an endless place of darkness.

Suddenly a man teleported in front of him. He had spiky white hair, pale skin, and glowing blue eyes. He was also wearing something similar to what the Supreme Kai wore. "Hello, Son Gohan," He said softly.

"What? How did you know my name?" Gohan was getting into a defensive stance.

The man raised his hands in a gesture of openness and peace. "I won't hurt you. I just want to tell you something."

"What?" The demi-Saiyan was getting confused.

"Many years from now, a great evil, greater than even Majin Buu whom I will tell you about later, will come into this universe. He is bent on the destruction of everything and everyone."

"How do you know this?"

"Because I am the Infinite Kai. There is a Supreme Kai who watches over your universe, but I am the watcher of _everything. _All dimensions, time-zones and galaxies."

Gohan's eyes went wide as he heard this. Being in the presence of such an awesome being… "But then how can we stop it if it's so powerful?"

At that point the Infinite Kai actually smiled. "Simple, really. You can."

"WHAT! Me?" How could he? His father and Vegeta were Super Saiyans, Piccolo was a Super Namek and they still had Cell to worry about. How could he help?

"I can read your thoughts Gohan, and know what you are thinking. The answer is simple, really." He kneeled down to Gohan's height and putting his finger on his chest. "Because inside you is a power that no one, not even your father has. It is a power that was given unto you at birth, that is yours and yours alone."

"What is this power?" Gohan asked in wonder.

"You will find out when the time is right. But I can help you."

"How?"

"I can train you, to get new techniques and reach the high levels of Super Saiyan quicker. You will become stronger than all the rest and you will be able to save your friends." He offered him a hand. "Will you become my student?"

-------

"That was just the start of it. Within an hour he started his grueling training of fighting, meditation, techniques and styles before ending with study – he knows about mum's obsession with me being a scholar." Gohan said in conclusion. "That place we trained in supposedly has no sense of time whatsoever, but at the end of it he said I had aged one year, surprisingly enough, because I had trained enough for many years. That's why I'm so strong."

No one had spoken during the quick recall of what had happened. Then finally Vegeta spoke. "So this enemy – who is it? And who's this 'Majin Buu'?"

"Majin Buu is an incredible powerful menace who destroyed one planet after another before the Kais were able to lock him away. This menace, however, is even more powerful from the fact that he comes from a different dimension than us. His dimension is in wartime."

"Who is he then?" Piccolo asked.

Gohan shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. Sensei only was able to sense his evil and power before the connection broke. It could be anything, anyone."

Goku grinned at the thought of a challenge. "Well then we'd better start training! Gohan, you can teach us some of your moves and how to reach True Super Saiyan so that we'll stand a chance!"

"Remember that True Super Saiyan isn't be all and end all," Gohan reminded. "There are more Super Saiyan levels out there."

"Yeah, but this is a start! But first your mother…"

-------

"GOHAN!" Chi-chi screamed. "Where in the world have you been!" She burst into tears as she hugged her embarrassed son.

"Well, I've been training, mum," Gohan replied.

Immediately she looked up at the now-nervous Goku. "Goku! You told me that he vanished, and instead I find out that…"

"Uh mum, I've been training without everyone knowing," Gohan said with the traditional Son grin.

"Well now that that monster Cell has been destroyed you can get back to your studies!"

"Mum, is it okay if I study less and train more? You see, there's this new villain coming…" Chi-chi didn't let her boy finish.

"WHAT! It's just one bad guy after another! Gohan, I want you to be smart and not a muscle-head with no brains! Your dad can handle him!"

"But mum," Gohan whined.

"No buts, mister!"

Gohan was getting desperate and pulled out his last trump card. "But as well as training I've been studying! I've studied enough to last me years! See?" He then began to recite as much stuff as possible that sounded even remotely brainy.

Gohan's mother listened to all this before screaming in delight. "My little boy has become a genius! Yes, Gohan, yes you can train, as long as you study at least three hours a day! And you can have today off."

Gohan couldn't believe his good fortune. _Thank you Sensei! _He turned to his father. "Right dad, come on, let's go!"

-------

Soon they were standing in the desert, father and son, ready for a sparring session.

"Ready, son?" Goku asked.

"I'll show you some techniques I learnt while I was away," Gohan said, getting into a fighting stance.

"Let's see," The older Saiyan said with excitement, getting into a fighting stance as well.

In an instant, they had both charged at each other, throwing a single punch. The fists connected, creating massive force that completely blew away several cliffs.

Goku quickly brought his knee up, which Gohan blocked. With lightning speed they started trading blows, punch for punch, kick for kick.

Gohan flew back, firing several blasts in quick succession, which Goku stopped by firing his own blasts.

"That was a nice warm-up," Goku said. With no effort, he transformed into Super Saiyan.

"So I was right," Gohan said. "You have got a lot of control over Super Saiyan." He gave a yell as a white aura surrounded him, and he powered up, still in normal form.

Goku grinned as he sensed his power. _We're both about even, but he may be a little stronger than I am. And he still hasn't transformed yet! _The Saiyan cupped his hands together. "KAMEHAMEHA!" He yelled, firing off his signature attack.

Gohan flew back, charging up a red orb on his fist. "Saiyan Power Cannon spiral mode!" He roared, shooting out a spinning red beam that easily cut through the Kamehameha.

Goku was surprised to see it still coming. He quickly used Instant Transmission to dodge the speeding beam. "Nice attack," He commented.

Gohan grinned. "Like it? Sensei taught it to me in honour of the Saiyans." He charged it up again. "Saiyan Power Cannon!" This time the red beam wasn't spinning. Flying upwards, Goku tried to evade it, but Gohan was able to control it.

The Super Saiyan quickly cupped his hands, shooting another Kamehameha. Both beams exploded on contact, leaving a thick smokescreen.

Gohan's fist came through the smoke, hitting a stunned Goku. Dropping onto the ground, Goku just looked up to see Gohan charge at him with a red aura. _He knows kaio-ken! _He had no time to respond to the increased speed as another kick sent him flying through a cliff.


	4. Clones lots of them

Goku got up through the debris, rubbing a bit of blood off his chin. "Well that was surprising," He said with a grin as the yellow aura came to life around him. Giving a yell, he powered up again and shot towards Gohan like a comet.

The demi-Saiyan grinned. "Alright, check this out!" He charged towards Goku, a golden aura coming to life as he transformed to Super Saiyan. Suddenly his speed grew rapidly as they collided, generating a huge shockwave.

Goku couldn't match his son's strength as he was thrown away into the ground, creating a fairly large crater.

The Super Saiyan quickly brushed off some blood. _His power's rising, I think he's gonna try something!_

Gohan raised his hands high above him. "I won't go as powerful as I usually do with Sensei, but this will still hurt!" He yelled. Sparks danced around his hands as a blue ball of energy gathered, and soon it was massive. "Ultimate Kai Bomb!" He then threw it down.

Goku raised his arm in fear as the bomb came towards him.

A massive explosion resulted, giving off huge amounts of energy and thick smoke.

Gohan grinned as he looked behind him. "That was some quick thinking, dad – I didn't think you had time to use Instant Transmission."

Goku smiled at his son. "Yeah, I wasn't sure I was going to get it – but I've got enough practice to get the hang of teleporting."

"That's same with me, dad."

"What? 'Same with you'? That means that you know…" He didn't finish as Gohan used Instant Transmission to disappear and reappear behind him, bringing his fists down and causing Goku to crash once again.

"Right then! My finisher!" Gohan cupped his hands together. "KA…ME…HA…ME…HAAA!" He fired his father's signature attack at him.

Goku looked up in shock to see the Kamehameha coming towards him. _Well only one thing to do…_ "KA…ME…HA…ME…HAAAAA!" He screamed, firing the blue beam and colliding with Gohan's.

Both beams wrestled for control, Gohan's definitely having the edge while Goku was pushing all his energy into it.

Soon Gohan's beam had pushed Goku's right up to his fingertips. _No! I have to find a way! _The Saiyan in him was suddenly awakened as the need to prove himself stronger opened the gates to another level of power. Electricity crackled around him as he pushed even more energy in, surprising Gohan.

_Awesome! My father's reached Super Saiyan 2! _Dodging both beams, Gohan said, "Alright dad, the spar session's over. You've reached Super Saiyan 2!"  
Goku looked at himself and gasped. His power, although not matching Gohan's at True Super Saiyan, was simply incredible!

"Okay dad, let's meditate for a while," Gohan suggested. "Try to stay Super Saiyan 2 during the meditation, and you'll get used to it, while still holding onto the energy to reach True Super Saiyan. Although you still need a tail, it'll help."

Both of them hovered about a metre off the ground as they both meditated. Blue auras surrounded them as they focused their ki.

-------

Vegeta was angry.

Angry at Gohan and Goku for humiliating him by showing that he still had a long way off from being the most powerful in the universe, and angry at himself for being so weak.

_I will show those fools that the Prince of all Saiyans is not weak! _

Gohan had suggested that he meditated and tried to hold on to the energy to reach True Super Saiyan, but the Prince was too proud to have advice from someone else. _I'll show them how to reach True Super Saiyan the real way! I will train!_

-------

Infinite Kai opened his eyes as he heard Vegeta's thoughts. "How foolish of you Vegeta. If I were you, I would listen to Gohan. I did train him, after all."

-------

Several years later

Goku and Gohan dove into a mountain of food. Life was better now that there were no CURRENT threats, and they were constantly training and eating, and for Gohan studying as well. Across from them was little Goten, although not having the appetite of his brother or father he still ate big, even by Saiyan standards.

"Hey Gohan, want to go out for a spar today?" Goku asked his older son.

Gohan swallowed the food in his mouth. "Sure, dad! Once I've finished training with Goten, I will!"

Suddenly there was a knock on their door.

The family suddenly became confused. All of them were thinking the same thought: _That's weird…no one visits us and if it was someone we knew we'd have sensed it!_

Goku shrugged. "Well there's only one way to find out who it is."

He got up, as did Gohan.

The older Saiyan opened the door…

To see a young man in a bloody scientist's uniform. "Are you…the Sons?" He asked weakly before fainting and falling into Goku.

"Whoa! What in the world…"

"Dad!" Gohan went across to the kitchen. "There's still a senzu bean left! Here!" He threw it across. Goku caught it, pushing it into the dry mouth of the man.

Immediately the young man's wounds healed. He opened his eyes. "I'm…healed?"

"Yep, senzu beans can do that!" Goku said with a grin. "So what's your name?"

The young man rubbed at the places where his wounds once were. "I have to tell you something really important. First…are you a Saiyan?"

"Uh yeah, how did you know that?"

"Let me explain. A year after Cell's destruction, a highly respected scientist named Dr. Ruu decided to create an army of clones. After much experimentation and DNA gathering, at this point in time the army is at its full strength. I would like you to go and destroy this army before he uses it for total domination."

"Clones?" Gohan asked confused. "Clones of whom?"

"The greatest warriors to ever exist in the universe," The scientist replied. "Clones of you, Vegeta, Piccolo – and those of Frieza, Cell, and many Saiyans as well. They're at their full strength and you have to go in and destroy them."

Gohan got up. "This sounds serious," He said. "Dad, you go to Capsule Corp and tell Vegeta. Then go to Roshi's island. I'll go to the Lookout and tell Piccolo, and you can go tell Tien as well. We'll need all the help we can get." To the man, "Don't worry, you can stay here. Those men won't be able to find you, and if they do Goten is strong enough to stop them. I know where the place is as well." _Man I love mind-reading!_

Both Saiyans used Instant Transmission to disappear and tell everyone.

-------

Soon, the old gang was back and ready.

They were watching the production factory.

"I still don't know why we can't just blow it up," Vegeta said angrily.

"There are innocent scientists in there forced to work," Gohan replied. "We rescue them, and then blow it up."

"Alright," Piccolo said. "Keep your ki low. We're all strong but we don't know if we can handle one hundred Cells. Stay out of sight, and rescue who you can."

Vegeta grunted. "How about we blow it up and then use the dragonballs to wish all the innocent people back?"

"What is it with you and blowing things up, Vegeta?" Tien asked. "Even if we do wish them back with the dragonballs, it's still not the right thing to do."

"Let's not waste time," Gohan said. He quickly suppressed his ki, flying to the roof of the factory.

The gang all spread out, some going through the windows, other through doors, and so on.

Gohan landed softly on the roof. He pointed his finger at the metal, and a thin beam came out. Within moments he had completely sliced it open, and he dropped in.

The sight that greeted him was incredible. Over a thousand Cells, Friezas, Gokus and Vegetas were standing there, in perfect formation, ready to conquer the world.

A/N: Well that's the start of the Clone Saga. It's going to be incredible action-packed, and it'll be followed by the High School saga and the GOLD FIGHTER, not Saiyaman, saga.


	5. The father of Goku

Gohan bounded from one pillar to another, trying not to be seen.

It was going to be absolutely confusing now to try and search for the Z-gang. There were too many kis in this place that were the same for him to narrow it down, so he was on his own.

He let go of the pillar, levitating himself as he stuck to the roof. Several Gokus went by in the Saiyan armour that everyone seemed to be wearing.

"Are you sure about this, sir?"

Gohan spun around to see a bunch of scientists talking in front of several Regeneration Tanks with someone in each.

The man who everybody was looking at nodded. "Yes. We have created a batch of clones that have been programmed with the exact memories of the original, right down to the seconds before they died. This is so they are set apart from the rest and a lot more cunning."

"But how did you get those memories?" One scientist asked. "And how do you know they won't rebel or anything?"

He held out a smooth remote with a single red button on it. "They won't. And to the memory question – that's highly classified information, but it involves the electric pulses that capture memories. That's all I can say, I'm afraid."

"And to the traitor scientists and captives – have they been taken to the new cell block on F4?" One of them asked.

Gohan's ears perked up.

"Yes. Originally it was tough to hold them all in separate places, but now there's just one big block to hold them all in."

_That makes my job easier, _Gohan thought. He quickly used telepathy. _"Piccolo! All the scientists are being held in a block on F4! Go find the others and rescue them quick!"_

-------

"Why do I have to be stuck with a buffoon like you, Kakarot?" Vegeta grunted as he and Goku flew above the laboratory section of the factory.

"Well why didn't you go with Tien or Krillin instead, Vegeta?" Goku asked.

Vegeta growled when he realised that he had no good comeback to that. Both of them stopped to watch as several scientists fiddled around with a strange machine.

"Hey, why do I feel so tingly all of a sudden?" The older Saiyan asked in confusion.

Vegeta's eyes went wide. "Kakarot, they're experimenting with Bruits Waves!"

"What are 'Broot Waves'?"

"You fool, it's Bruits! And that is the energy that is used for us to transform into our Oozaru mode."

"Okay, turn it on!" The lead scientist below said. They activated it with a press of a button.

Immediately Goku and Vegeta felt excruciating pain. There was a searing rip as their tails returned.

"There doesn't seem to be any effect," The scientist below observed. They deactivated it.

"Thank goodness for that, otherwise we'd turn into Oozaru," Vegeta said. They were soon met by Piccolo.

"Gohan's found the location of all the captives," Piccolo said.

As they prepared to leave a voice said, "Okay, now let's try the Anti-ki generator!"

A moment later, one confused and silly guy, a very pissed off prince and one slightly aggravated Namek were on the ground.

-------

A massive, screeching alarm went off. Gohan growled as he covered his sensitive ears for a moment or two before they adjusted to the noise. _Sounds like one of the guys have been caught. Ah well, stealth's over._

He dropped to the ground, firing several ki blasts at the Clone tanks, neutralizing them and whoever was in them.

One of the scientists activated a tank before he could stop him.

A huge flash of light occurred before the Clone tank cracked and exploded. Green fluid poured out as a hard looking man walked out from it.

Gohan gasped. That guy looked just like his dad, except he had a scar on one cheek, he had darker skin and was wearing Saiyan armour with a red headband.

The Saiyan – he had a tail – looked at himself in awe. "I…I'm alive!" He realised. "I thought Frieza's attack had killed me!"

Gohan decided to speak up. "You are dead. You're just a clone of the original with his memories, right down to the seconds before you died."

"What! Foolish boy, how dare you insult my intelligence!" A blue orb appeared around his hand. "I cannot be a clone! It is simply impossible!"

One of the scientists ran to him. "Clone! I order you to destroy this intruder!"

"I don't take orders from anyone!" He growled angrily, preparing to throw his signature move.

The scientist grinned as he pointed that remote at him. "You'd better, or else I'll activate the explosive inside your body!"

"HA!" Gohan fired a beam at the remote, destroying it instantly. "I don't know who you are, but you can go now. You'd better get going before we blow this factory up." Suddenly his eyes went wide as he did a mind-read.

Suddenly several Friezas appeared. "Intruder alert!" They said in unison before firing several Death Beams at the Saiyan.

"Grandfather, look out!" Gohan flew at him, pushing him down as the pink beams flew over their head.

"What?" Bardock said confused. "I'm not your grandfather, kid!"

"Yes you are," Gohan replied as he fired several quick shots at the Friezas. "**I am Son Gohan, third-class warrior, from the line of Son Goku, also known as Kakarot.**" He said in perfect Saiyago. _And it was no easy task either! Ugh, four hours of Saiyago practice a training day…_

Bardock's eyes went wide. "Then you are my grandson!"

"This can wait till a better time!" Gohan said as he fired a Kamehameha Wave through a corridor at a dozen Cells. "Follow me!"

-------

Piccolo destroyed the Anti-ki generator with a kick before firing several orbs of ki around the room, destroying their inventions. "Right, let's go rescue the captives!" He yelled.

The rest of the gang except for Gohan then came. "Guys we've searched the entire factory and there's no F4!" Yamcha said.

"Gohan told me so. He wouldn't lie," Piccolo said.

"Well we've searched the entire place, running into tons of bad guys, and there's no F4," Krillin said.

The group quickly split as a Frieza located and fired at blast at them.

Vegeta put one palm out. "Big Bang Attack!" He yelled as a massive yellow ball formed and destroyed Frieza. "I've been dreaming of doing that since my childhood," He said, satisfied.

"But where are the captured scientists?" Tien asked.

"Hey guys!" Goku said happily as he grabbed a sign. "Look, there's a map! And there's an arrow here on it that says F…" He squinted as he used his meager reading skills. "…4!"

"Let me see that!" Vegeta grabbed it. "And it took Kakarot to tell us that," He growled. "This way!"

The gang flew through several more corridors, the alarm blaring endlessly.

-------

"Boy, I have to know something," Bardock said as him and Gohan flew through the corridors and hallways. "Tell me what happened after the death of the original Bardock, and what happened to Frieza." He had finally accepted the fact that he was a clone, but didn't really care. The only things he cared about now was what happened.

Gohan hesitated before telling him. "Planet Vegeta was completely obliterated by the attack that killed you. King Vegeta also died. All of the Saiyans were killed except a handful who became Frieza's unwilling minions."

"And what happened to Frieza?" Bardock questioned.

Gohan smiled. "My father became Super Saiyan and killed him."

Bardock grinned. _So my visions have come true. At least Frieza died for what he did._

Gohan came to a stop, hovering in mid-air. "But Super Saiyan is really nothing special now. Anyone with enough strength and rage can do it." He gave a yell as his power rose rapidly, deciding to slow down the transformation for fancy effect. His hair became wild as it turned gold and his eyes became turquoise. A yellow aura completed the effect.

Bardock stared in astonishment. Although not able to sense power levels, he could still feel the power radiating off him.

"You're not evil," Gohan said as he came out of Super Saiyan. "Just misunderstood, and besides, you're a Saiyan. I think that dad or Vegeta would love to have you with us."

"Prince Vegeta survived?" Bardock asked.

"Yeah he did. Now grab onto my shoulder, I'm going to lock onto their ki and teleport!"

-------

Piccolo found the cells first, tearing off the doors. "We're here to bust you out of here!" He said.

One of the captive scientists stepped forward. "You have to destroy this factory!" He said desperately. "Every Clone in it has to be killed, before…"

"We know," Goku said. "Before they take over the Earth."

Suddenly Gohan appeared with a strange Saiyan. "Is this F4?" He asked.

"Who's the Saiyan with you, brat?" Vegeta asked.

Gohan turned to his father. "Dad, this is your dad, Bardock!" He said happily. To Bardock he whispered, "Okay, remember that he bumped his head as a baby and forgot his mission, he's a bit on the dull side but obviously he's my dad."

Father and son simply stood there, watching each other before Goku smiled.

"Dad!" He said happily, embracing his father. Bardock returned it, but more awkwardly.

"Now the reunion's over, can we please blow this damn place up!" Vegeta grunted.

Bardock turned to him and kneeled. "Prince Vegeta. It is good to see you survived the destruction of our home planet."

Vegeta grinned at the recognition of his Royalty. "You may stand."

-------

Soon the Z-warriors had rescued all of the scientists and were hovering above the factory with Bardock as well.

Each of them charged up their most powerful attacks.

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

"FINAL FLASH!"

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

"TRI-BEAM HA!"

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

"SAIYAN POWER CANNON!"

"RIOT JAVELIN!"

The combined might of the attacks completely obliterated the factory and everything in it.

Gohan dusted his hands. "And that's the end of that," He said with a grin.

A/N: And that's the end of the very short Clone saga. Yes, no Dr. Ruu. It's filler I guess, but I thought it would be cool to have Bardock in here. Next is the High School saga, but with school starting soon I doubt I have time.


	6. The birth of the Gold Fighter!

"Kamehameha!"

"Riot Javelin!"

The two attacks collided with full force as Goku and Bardock charged at each other, throwing kicks and punches like wild.

Bardock got in a quick jab to the gut before flying back and firing a volley of beams at his son. Goku fired some of his own as they hit and exploded.

"GOKU! BARDOCK! Breakfast is ready!" Chi-chi called.

Immediately both Saiyans ran at super-speed back to the house, flying through the door and past her.

Chi-chi rolled her eyes. "Saiyans." Then turning to Gohan who was buttoning up his shirt, she asked, "Gohan, have you got all your books?"

"Yeah I do, mum, but I don't know why you enrolled me into a school! I mean, I'm more than smart enough to go to university!" He protested.

"I know that, Gohan, but it'll be a good chance for you to socialize with people your own age. And a high school diploma will look better on a university application than home-schooling."

"Alright, mum!" Gohan turned to his dad and grandfather as they gobbled down the food. "Dad, I'll be back in the afternoon to train with you and grandfather!"

"Remember that you've got to train with me first!" Goten yelled.

"You'd better not be late, kid," Bardock grunted as he swallowed a ball of rice.

"Want some?" Goku offered some food.

"I've already eaten," Gohan said with a laugh, "So that you guys get more. Okay, I'd better go, see ya!"

He went out of the house, taking to the air and flying to Orange Star City.

-------

"Alright, nobody try and be a hero!" The man shouted, pointing the gun. "Give us the money, and we'll go!"

Gohan watched the group of robbers from the rooftop of a nearby building. _I'd better do something, before someone gets hurt. Maybe if I go Super…_He inwardly cursed. _Oh damn! I should've kept transformed through the entire Cell games. If I do help, I'll be noticed and people will put two and two together…_He shrugged. _I like a challenge! _

-------

As the robbers tried to go to their getaway vehicle, they were stopped by a pretty girl about sixteen or so.

"It's Videl!" One of them gasped.

She grinned. "Yes it's me, in the flesh." Then going into action, she punched the gun out of one of the crook's hands, kicking him away. Swiftly dodging a right hook, Videl buried her fist into his stomach.

"Ha! This is for your fake idiot of a father!" One of them yelled, taking out a gun and firing.

The bullet bounced off the hand of someone who appeared in front of her. Then moving in a dizzying blur, he knocked out each of the crooks.

The remaining criminal got into the getaway truck, driving away as fast as he could.

The hero reappeared again briefly, and then flickered out of view.

A moment later, the truck appeared on its side, with a giant dent where the fighter had punched it.

-------

"Videl, what just happened was amazing," The police chief said.

"I agree, sir," Videl said. "I've never seen anyone move that fast in my life."

"I think you have," He said as he took a photo out of his pocket. "This was taken by the bank's surveillance cameras. We had to pause it and edit out the blur for it to be seen." He passed it to Videl.

She looked at it to see a boy about her age, wearing a casual white shirt and black pants. He had blonde hair and turquoise eyes, and there seemed to be a golden aura around him. "Still don't recognise him," She said.

The police chief pointed to a statue that stood outside the bank at the park.

It was a statue of a young teen, with long spiked hair. On the bottom it read: THE GOLD FIGHTER, DESTROYER OF THE MONSTER CELL.

-------

"You really think that the Gold Fighter could be this new crime-stopper in town?" Sharpener asked sarcastically.

"That's what the police chief thinks," Videl said. "And there's evidence to suggest it. He would be about the same age as us now, and the photo shows him around sixteen. And, no one else can move that fast."

Erasa took the photo, having a look. "He's cute," She giggled.

Videl laughed. "I doubt you'll be able to meet him."

"I just might! Look, he's wearing the Orange Star high school badge there!"

Videl grabbed it and looked closely at his shirt. Sure enough, there was a badge there. "Good observing, Erasa!"

The chattiness went down as the teacher came into the class. "Class, we have a new pupil," He said, adjusting his glasses. "This is Gohan Son."

A strong-looking teenager came in, wearing, interestingly enough, the exact same clothes as the 'Gold Fighter'.

The teacher continued. "Mr. Son here scored perfect marks on his entrance exams. Please make him feel welcome here. Gohan, would you find a seat?"

-------

_Great now they think I'm a bookworm. Oh well…_

Gohan looked around for a seat to see a blonde shout out, "Hey cutie! There's a seat up here!"

The demi-Saiyan shrugged, walking up and sitting beside her.

"Hi Gohan, I'm Erasa!" She introduced, and then pointed to the two people next to her. "This is Sharpener and this is Videl."

_So her name is Videl huh? Well she seems pretty tight with the Police, and criminals seem to fear her…_ "Hey, aren't you the crime stopper Videl?"

"Not anymore," She said, taking a photo out and passing it down to him.

Gohan had a look at it to smile slightly. _Well I guess I was moving too slow. Maybe next time… _He passed it back. "Who's that?"

"The Police Chief thinks it's the Gold Fighter," Videl said. "You know the one that saved us from Cell."

"Those Gold Fighters used nothing but tricks," Sharpener said. "If flying and shooting light beams aren't, then what are?"

"But what about my dad?" Videl argued. "He's supposed to be the strongest in the world. Back then everybody thought that my dad was hitting Cell so fast he couldn't block but in reality they weren't even hurting him! And that Gold Fighter kid really bashed him up pretty bad!"

"We didn't see all of the footage," Sharpener argued. "We lost most of it, including the start of the fight!"  
_Alright! That means that they can't connect me with Cell! _

"So Gohan," Erasa said, changing the subject. "Where do you live?"

"Pretty far," Gohan answered quite truthfully. "It takes me a while to get to school so I have to get up early."

"What hobbies do you have?"

"He likes to read books and study," Sharpener butted in.

Gohan ignored him. "Well I'm an exercise kind of person. You see, my dad's friend taught me martial arts and I've been training ever since." _Careful Gohan…_

"Humph!" Sharpener snorted. "For all we know, your dad's friend is some crackpot who thinks he knows martial arts. I however have personally been trained in Hercule's dojo."

"We'll see," Gohan said.

Videl, however, saw the strange look in his dark eyes. _How weird…there's something strange about that guy…some sort of energy…I'm going to find out about you, Son Gohan!  
_

-------

Gohan's eyes narrowed as he heard that thought. _Hmm…she's surprisingly strong. And too curious for her own good._

-------

"Huh?"

Videl quickly ducked back behind the corner as Gohan turned to look. _That was too close…_

-------

Gohan growled slightly _Ugh, she's been following me for the last few blocks. I don't know why I don't use Instant Transmission now… _He walked across the street casually, listening to the tracker's footsteps with his enhanced hearing. _Alright that's it!_

"Come out, Videl!" He snapped angrily. "I know you're there!"

"No way!" She cried as she came into view. "How did you see me?"

"I saw your reflection in a window," He lied. "So what do you want?"

She decided to come straight out with it. "I know there's something different about you, Gohan. Tell me who trained you."

He decided not to lie. "Piccolo."

"WHAT!" She gasped. "The Demon King Piccolo?"

"Yes." Gohan smirked.

"So that means you're a pretty good fighter," Videl decided. "Why don't you join the Police Force like I did? If you had been trained by the Demon King, we could use you."

"Sorry, but only two crime-stoppers are needed in this town," He replied. With that he ran around the corner and disappeared.

Videl was still reeling from the information she learnt. _The Demon King…if I can convince him to train me, then I could end up being pretty strong! And what did he mean by two crime-stoppers?_

A moment later, she looked up to see a golden streak in the sky.

_Oh…_

-------

_That settles it! _Gohan thought. _I'll help the cops clean up this town as the Gold Fighter!_

_Oh crap! Even if I use Instant Transmission, I'll later than usual…grandpa is not going to be happy…_


	7. More questions are raised

Bardock took in a deep breath.

The Saiyan had always wanted this to happen, all Saiyans did.

He slowly began to draw in power, concentrating on thoughts that still made him furious.

He thought of the time that Tamu died, the time when he had raced to stop Frieza, and the vision he received of that tyrant destroying his world.

Bardock's hair fully stood up. He was now going further than his maximum power, further than he thought he could ever possibly go. A golden aura surrounded him as he struggled to make that final push…but somehow, he couldn't do it!

The frustration he was having drew him closer to that power, but he was still so far, yet so close!

Suddenly he remembered something.

The few seconds before he had died…while he was being torn by that Death Ball created by Frieza…he remembered his evil, maniacal laugh as he destroyed his home.

Bardock let out a scream of rage as his eyes became turquoise and hair became golden.

He had done it. He was now a Super Saiyan.

_This power I'm feeling…it's amazing! _

-------

"Oh no you don't!" Chi-chi protested. "You're all not getting dinner until…"

Ignoring her, Gohan, Goku and Goten started gobbling down the massive feast that could feed a whole army.

Chi-chi rolled her eyes. "Goku! I can't believe you can't even wait for your father to return before eating!"

Almost on cue, Bardock returned in his normal form – the Super Saiyan form was quite hard to maintain for long periods, he noticed, so he would have to work on that.

"Ah, Bardock!" Chi-chi said. "Unfortunately everyone started eating without you."

"That's alright," The Saiyan replied as he took off his armour, sitting down at the table to eat.

Gohan swallowed a large piece of meat. "So I see you've managed to become a Super Saiyan. Well done!"

"How did you know that?" Bardock asked as he tore through a chicken drumstick.

"The huge boost in your power level gave it away. It's really draining at first, but simply staying in Super Saiyan for an extended period gets you used to it. Same with the other levels, but really only the True Super Saiyan levels are worth reaching."

"Gohan, you really never told us what differences the True levels are to the normal levels," Goku said as he finished a large piece of fish.

"Simple, really. True Super Saiyan is even more powerful than a normal Super Saiyan 2. Your speed is bolstered incredibly, and, there are some special abilities that make them worth getting those normal Super levels don't have."

Everybody stopped eating, a phenomenal feat in the Son household.

"What abilities?" Bardock asked.

"Yeah tell us, big brother!" Goten exclaimed.

"I don't really know myself," Gohan admitted. "Sensei told me there were some things you should learn by yourself. So don't ask me."

-------

Gohan flew through the air at a fairly average speed towards school when he noticed a group of thugs holding up a restaurant.

_What is it with these guys? _He immediately transformed into Super Saiyan, dropping onto the ground and, moving faster than any eye, even a security camera's eye, knocked out each of the thugs.

"Too easy," Gohan said with a grin as he floated onto the roof of a nearby building.

"What's too easy?"

Gohan had felt Videl's ki approaching much earlier, but didn't really care whether she saw him or not.

"Knocking out those thugs. A real breeze."

Videl frowned as he said that. _He definitely looks like that the Gold Fighter from the Cell games. The spiky hair, the eyes…maybe it is him._

"Yes, I did," Gohan said coolly. "I have nothing to prove now. But if you'll excuse me…" He put his fingers up to his forehead and disappeared.

Videl stared. _How in the world did he do that?!_

-------

"She's definitely onto me," Gohan said as he reappeared on the school's roof. "I'll have to watch myself."

-------

Videl didn't even listen to the teacher's ranting; she was too busy watching Gohan, trying to match him.

_Yes…it could be possible. But how could he change his hair colour and eyes that fast? Definitely not dyes. But he'd be strong enough to – the question is how strong is he?_

"Hey Videl, why are you looking at nerd-boy?" Sharpener asked in his usual high and mighty tone.

"Shut up, Sharpener," Videl snapped back.

"You couldn't possibly have a crush on him, could you?"

At this Gohan turned to interrupt from his meditation session. "What she has is her own business. Leave her alone."

"Well it looks like nerd-boy isn't so scared after all!" Sharpener mocked. "But you couldn't last a second with me in a fight."

"I can hold my own," Gohan said coolly.

-------

Lunch time came and passed. Gohan ate mostly away from the other students so they wouldn't notice his huge appetite. He leaned back, giving off a satisfied belch.

Standing up, the demi-Saiyan felt the ki of several people approaching. One of them was Videl, pretty recognisable, the other Erasa, and wasn't that other ki –

"You! It's time for me to put you in your place!" Sharpener barked, getting into a fighting stance.

Already noticing several flaws in his stance, Gohan didn't even bother getting into his fighting stance as Sharpener charged at him. He leaned slightly to the left, letting the sloppily-thrown punch fly by, countering with a soft hit to his ribs.

Sharpener bent down in pain as the wind was knocked out of him. He was thrown back a few feet as well to add to his humiliation.

"Good enough?" Gohan asked.

Videl simply stared in shock. _I've never seen anyone dodge Sharpener's punch except for myself like that. And he did it with ease. Even worse, from the looks of the strike he was holding back big time!_

"Happy?" Without waiting for an answer, Gohan walked off.


	8. Gold Fighter identity revealed

Gohan spread his arms out, gathering two massive orbs of energy. "Infinity Twin Cannons!" He screamed, firing two yellow beams of energy.

Bardock flew away from the two beams, but they could easily catch up to him, even breaking through cliffs, trees and shattering mountains.

"Heat Phalanx!" Bardock yelled, gathering red-hot energy in his fist and using it to strike at the beams as they homed in.

A huge explosion of pure white energy occurred, sending Bardock flying and creating a massive crater where many trees and mountains were.

_That was some attack, _Bardock realised. _I'll have to push myself to beat him._ Giving off a primal scream, he powered up to Super Saiyan, the power coursing through him.

He didn't have time to turn and block as Gohan used Instant Transmission to teleport and surprise him, sending the Saiyan flying several kilometres away.

Bardock groaned as he dusted himself off after landing into a large boulder. _This is tough. He won't let up after I've become a Super Saiyan._

Gohan used the same trick to teleport behind him again, but this time Bardock was ready. The two traded blows back and forth before both fists collided in a deadlock as it became a struggle for power.

However, Gohan had far superior power to his grandfather, and Bardock was forced to fly back, sending dozens of blasts at his grandson, none of them even hampering his speed as he chased the pure-blooded Saiyan down.

Bardock growled as a golden orb of energy surrounded his hand. He slowed down to a stop, grinning. "Check out my new technique. SUPER RIOT JAVELIN!" He roared, throwing a massive golden spear-like blast that was several times larger than a normal Riot Javelin.

Gohan's eyes widened in surprise as he put his hands out in front of him, sending a burst of blue energy, which collided with the Super Riot Javelin at tremendous force.

Bardock smiled as a massive explosion occurred, obscuring everything in view with smoke. A golden aura surrounded the older Saiyan as he looked around for any sign of Gohan.

"That was quite an attack."

Bardock turned in surprise to see a Super Saiyan Gohan with only slight tears in his fighting gi. He grinned. "Thanks. Worked on it myself." He bent into a fighting stance. "Ready to continue?" At that point he suddenly dropped out of Super Saiyan.

"That attack must've drained your energy pretty bad," Gohan commented. "But still you need to get a bit more control over Super Saiyan before moving onto True and Level 2."

"Yeah," Bardock grunted.

Gohan pulled a small bag from his pocket, taking out two senzus beans. He threw one to Bardock then ate one himself.

Two white blurs were seen in the sky as they raced back home for breakfast.

-------

Gohan had noticed in the next few days that Videl was trying to get even closer to him. _Ah great – beating Sharpener didn't seem to be the best idea._

The day passed quite quickly, with nothing eventful really happening.

However, as he was heading home, he noticed ANOTHER bank robbery.

"What is it with them and robbing banks?!" Gohan groaned, flashing into Super Saiyan and teleporting.

Within barely a few seconds, all the crooks had been taken out and were ready to be jailed by the police.

_Alright! _Gohan grinned as he floated onto a nearby building. _I set a new personal record and beat my old one by half a second! _

"HEY GOHAN!"

"Yea…" As he turned around, the words froze in his mouth as he saw Videl…AGAIN!

_Damn. Damn. Damn. DAMN!_

She smirked. "Ha! So it is you, Gohan! The so-called 'nerd' happens to be the Gold Fighter, the same one who defeated Cell all those years ago and now is cleaning up crime in this city!"

Gohan sighed, going out of Super Saiyan, seeing no point in staying Super. "You've got me there, Videl. So what is it you want? Money?"

"Of course not, you idiot!" Videl said with a laugh. "Even without beating Cell my dad still has a pretty hefty bank account. No, I want something much more than that…"

Gohan didn't need to use mind-reading. "No…"

Videl leaned in closer. "Yes…I want you to teach me fighting, flying and everything you know! Otherwise I'll tell everyone you're the Gold Fighter and see what happens when reporters start appearing on your front lawn!"

The demi-Saiyan sighed again. "Okay, Videl. I live in the 439 Mountain Area, I fly here every morning. If you want to learn, come by this Saturday." With that he levitated and flew off.

Videl smiled as he left. "I used to think that those were just light tricks and invisible wires…guess I was wrong!"

-------

Gohan decided not to let the ordeal bother him that much. His dad had just reached True Super Saiyan a few days ago, and he was determined to help him get a feel for the new power unlocked.

A/N: This seems short because I want to tell everyone that this story is not DEAD! A bit rushed, but hey, school is school.


End file.
